Jerry Can
$22 (Bronze medal discount) $21 (Silver medal discount) $18 (Gold medal discount) $100 (GTA Online) |unlock = Crystal Maze (GTA V) Rank 21 (GTA Online) |related = |origin = German |reticle = None |anim = Jerry Can |flags = }} |filename = PETROLCAN PETROL (Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Jerry Can is an item and a weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. __TOC__ Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Jerry Can is a red petrol can apparently based on the German canister (Wehrmachtskanister), as suggested by the design, name and specifications. It is a 2.5 gallon canister apparently manufactured in 1939. The Jerry Can is listed in the "Thrown" slot, although the Jerry Can is classed as a weapon of its own (Petrol Can in this case), separated from the thrown weapons (similar to how Submachine Guns and Light Machine Guns are classed separately from a single slot). Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The player can use the Jerry Can to pour petrol, creating pools and trails of petrol. The petrol can be ignited to engulf nearby objects. A trail can be ignited in many different ways, including shooting it and burning out with a car on the gas trail. The Jerry Can will blow up when shot at or if it catches fire, and can deplete half of the player's health if they are near it. The Jerry Can's only purpose is to pour fuel onto the ground and cannot be used to refuel cars. In the enhanced version, when pouring the Jerry Can in the same spot for more than 2 seconds, a larger puddle of fuel will appear, and is more flammable. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game JerryCan-GTAV.jpg|Franklin with a Jerry Can. JerryCan-GTAV-AmmuNation.jpg|Inside Ammu-Nation. Trevor-GTAV-BurningCar.jpg|Trevor destroying a Rebel using the Jerry Can (Beta color). HUD icon JerryCan-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. JerryCan-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced edition. First Person View Jerry Can FPS GTA V.png|Holding a Jerry Can in first person in GTA V Jerry Can using FPS GTA V.png|Using a Jerry Can in first person in GTA V Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought from any Ammu-Nation store for $25. *One may be found at a convenience store in Blaine County. *Found outside various gas stations situated in Richman Glen, Grapeseed, Sandy Shores, Grand Senora Desert, Little Seoul, Davis, and northeast of Mount Chiliad. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from any Ammu-Nation store for $100, after reaching Rank 21. Trivia General *"Jerry" is a military slang term for a German soldier, so "Jerry Can" literally means "German Can". During World War II, these cans were used for quick refueling of Panzers and proved more robust for storing fuel than their American and British counterparts, so the German design was reverse engineered for use by the Allies. *According to inscriptions on the Can (Kraftstoff 20L - Feuergefährlich – 1939/Flammable fuel, 20L, 1939), it can hold 20 litres of fuel. In-game, however, it can only hold 10 litres. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the beta version of the game, the Jerry Can had a greenish gray (possibly camo) color, implying that the Jerry Can was made for military purposes, instead of being civilian, or there were two paint schemes (like weapon's tints in Ammu-Nation). *Although Trevor is constantly seen in artworks holding a silver Zippo-styled lighter (along with the Jerry Can) in a pose implying the use of it to ignite the gasoline from the can, the player still has to use other methods to ignite the gas in the actual game, and the Zippo lighter is not seen in the game at all, aside from an unusable lighter in Floyd's Apartment. *Using all of its fuel is not possibly visible, as after 50%, the trail starts to disappear from the start. *Depending of the camera mode, the player may either carry it with a single hand on the handles in third person or holding it with both hands on either side of the can in first person. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Jerry Can explosion pushes players in Passive Mode, while any other explosive weapons does not. *If a player is killed while holding a Jerry Can, and it is shot and destroyed before that player respawns, they will respawn with the can but it will be empty. *A Hazardous Jerry Can was added in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist and is used in a setup mission. Unlike the regular jerry can, it does not ignite. Navigation }} de:Benzinkanister es:Bidón de gasolina Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Items Category:Items in GTA V